This invention relates generally to sign devices and deals more particularly with a sign in which display characters are retained on a backing board by magnetic attraction.
Primarily because of the inflexibility and the high construction/operating costs of neon signs and other electronic display devices, efforts have been made to develop more economical and easily changeable signs for both outdoor and indoor advertising. Known prior art signs that mount display characters on a backing typically require complicated mechanical mounting devices such as clamps and the like in order to adequately retain the display characters in place. This involves considerable expense and also makes it a difficult and time consuming task to change messages. Additional costs are involved in constructing the letters and numbers that are used as the display characters in most of these devices. Moreover, external power sources are usually required, and this further increases the cost.
It is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved sign device with message flexibility that is more economical to construct and operate than prior art signs.
More specifically, an object of the invention is to provide a sign in which magnetized display characters are firmly held in place in selected patterns on a backing board. In connection with this object, it is a significant feature of the invention that the discs which comprise the display characters present large surface areas for contact with the backing board and are extremely thin so that they are unlikely to be inadvertently displaced on the board.
An additional object of the invention is to provide, in a sign of the character described, display characters that are flexible in order to increase their durability and facilitate their removal from the backing board.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sign of the character described wherein the backing board includes a grid which permits quick arrangement of the display characters in the proper spacial relationship for each particular message displayed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sign of the character described in which the backing board is recessed within a supporting frame so as to locate the display characters in a protected position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sign of the character described which is adapted to display messages on both of its sides and which requires no external power source.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.